Well Enough Alone
by Immortal Yin-Yang Sacrifice
Summary: AU. Slash. Jak X Torn. Torn, looking for a one night fling with a man comes across Jak, fufilling his wish. Though, things get out of hand when Erol learns what happened, and goes out to destory Jak for what he did... Sum. subject to change without notice


**Author's Note: **Discontinued as of 6/3/12

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The air was moist, the streets shimmering with the already fallen rain. The humidity hung in the air, almost like an iron weight on the body. It dragged down the clouds, creating a light fog.

The lights of the buildings and head lights of the zoomers were cloaked in the veil, unrelenting to all those unfortunate enough to suffer under the misty blanket.

Signs in an unknown language flashed their title or advertisement, though the neon glow of the letters reflected off of the gravity weighed clouds, making business miserable for all who needed, or wanted, it.

Most people had moved into their homes during the rains that had pelted the walled-off city, some were coming back out to resume their lives where they had left off. It all seemed like life went in a cycle. Not much really changed here, but it had a shady underground system that was below the law...

The city was not thought of as friendly to most, so the thought of an underground operation did not surprise most. A city like this had a history to tell...

The streets didn't have too many people, mostly bare because of the unseasonal rain. Some civilians, but mostly the red, armor-clad Krimzon Guards patrolled the streets, guns in hand, armor clanking with each step.

Not much got past the keen hues of the Krimzon Guards, which made it hard for the underground workers to work, without concequence. Some were caught, though some escaped. If caught, however, they were force into jail to surve a sentence equivient to the crime.

The leader of the city actually ruled with an iron fist, but he was lenient at points. He watched over everything that happened, and knew almost everything.

A damp, moist night was nice, really welcoming, even with the heat. Along the port area, the man walked, ice blue hues scanning... Contemplating. Could he get a client, even when not in his work clothes? Maybe...

It's not to say that the man liked his job. Actually... He lothed it with a passion. How his life went, forced him into this position, and he had to work to pay off a debt. A large dept... One he had accomidated so he could remain alive. It was a long, complicated story, so he never told anyone how it happened.

Reserved, he was very, rash as well. He gave most clients a hard time, but... When forced into this type of work... One had to amuse himself somehow...

Walking along the water-locked metal streets, his long, red hair swayed with the motion of his slim hips. His body and movements flowed in an odd, yet catching, motion.

Those tattooed features of his held little to no emotion, long ears listening to anything that was said. The clothing that adoned his body was tight fitting, though loose about the crotch, as to not show anything. But, the clothing did help to illuminate his thin form. He looked like every other person around, all except... He had a gun strapped to either thigh, and a sheath with a blade mounted to his back.

With a sigh, the man walked on, watching the red Krimzon Guard moving about the port, and trying not to slip on the wet metal. Well... That wasn't one of Mar's better engineering designs... Funny, though.

As he took as step forward, a Krimzon Guard came sliding past him, before hitting a wall and falling over. Keeping back the snicker that threatened to emerge, the guard groaned, his helmet rolling off.

The red-head knew he should have walked away, but something made him turn back and walk over. Watching for a long moment, he took in the man's facial features.

The Krimzon Guard was... Young, he deducted, hues drinking in the other's looks... It felt weird, but... He did it anyway. The KG's hues were closed, gun resting at his side. It was... Different then the other KG guns that he had seen. Green hair tipped in a more blondeish was now wet, resting on the ground around his head. Though, the red-head could tell it was only to about his shoulders.

The man looked vaguely familiar.

Moving closer, the red-head moved a leg, before swinging it to kick at the red KG armor, hearing it clank from the force. He waited... Nothing happened. Again, he kicked the man on the ground, trying to wake him up. He was bored... And this person would be good enough... If he could work it right. He wasn't expecting to get paid, but he was doing it to piss off his boss, err... 'Owner'.

Normally when he went out of the brothel, he didn't get paid for his services. Not that he needed the money... But that damn debt. He just went out to find something that he couldn't get in the building. When he worked, he normally got women clients. No, always got women clients. How he had come to hate women... Because they all forced themselves on him. He was always the top person... And had only been fucked once... And that was by his 'owner'... In the beginning... All those years ago...

Outstide, he rarely found what he wanted. He guessed that homosexual men were rare in this city, but he had heard things about the people in the Krimzon Guard...

So, trying his luck, he kept kicking the man, until he eventually got a decent reaction. A low groan emerged from the down and out Krimzon Guard, the hues of a deep blue opening slightly, and struggling to focus on the man above him.

It was all mildy amusing, actually, both clearly see-able though the thick fog that had made its current home on the streets of the city, Haven City. The port area was nearly empty by now, most people not wanting to play the sliding game on the metal streets.

When the 'blonde' Krimzon Guard had gotten himself up, after falling down a few more times, causing the other to snicker, the red-head moved back sightly. He was just observing the other's actions. Being the excellent strategist that he was, he learned to observe everything... Too bad his talent was going to waste.

Although, to say this moment was awkward... Was an understatement. They both just stood, one dripping wet, the other dry. Neither moved, but then, the KG broke the moment by bending down and picking up his black, metal, morph gun.

The hold on the red-head had broken too, as he moved, and started to walk away. At the end, he decided to abort the mission of trying to get the KG he had found to sleep with him. But, the eyes were following him. How he hated people looking at him... Judging him. He was a whore in this city. Most people knew this... But none of the Krimzon Guard did. Why? Because... His 'owner' had ties... And was able to keep things quiet...

As he moved past the KG, he had just been kicking, the guard grabbed his arm. _'Oh shit...' _He thought to himself as he closed his blue hues, thinking that the KG now had him... Knew what he was. Busted.

"Where are you going?" The KG asked, voice soft, not demanding. This caused the red-head to blink, before smirking. So, the guard didn't know what he was. Safe from the prison life, but only to return to another. He started to wonder if he really had to answer the other man. He wasn't going anywhere in particular...

"No where important." He responded to the KG, his voice cold and gravely. Ah... He was a cold person. This is why he was always getting into trouble, and why his 'owner' liked to torture him. It's how he was, and would probably always be.

"I haven't seen you around here before..." The KG continued, sizing the man before him up. "New here or something?"

Hmm. This man seemed gullable. Maybe if he stretched the truth a bit, he could maybe get out of this scott free. Time to try.

"Yes..." He responded quickly to the man's previous question. He was smart...So he could probably pull it off. "I traveled here from..." Trailing off, he tried to think of something that was plausible. Damn if what he thought of didn't sound fake... "Spargus City..."

"With hair that long?" The guard asked, blinking faintly in a mild confusion. Spargus City was in the desert...

"Maybe I like the heat!" Hissing in response, his hues slanted. Ahh... His well known anger was showing through as he clenched his fists. However... The Krimzon Guard had an amused expression on his face.

"Easy there, I'm not judging you. Calm down." The Krimzon Guard chuckled, only causing the red-head to get even more annoyed. "Have some place to stay? If not, you can join me at my place." This man... Was simple, and apparently, had an interest in the other. This might work, hmmm...

"I don't need your help." He shot, ripping his arm away from the KG, an angry expression reflected on his tattooed features. Such a temper and an independent... How the hell did he make it as a whore?

Though... The Krimzon Guard was starting to get annoyed now. Not about how he declined the help, but because of the anger that went with it. Grabbing the slim man, he threw the red-haired man over his shoulder, running off. The abducted man yelled as he was carried through the city, threating to kill the guard.

Inside the room, the Krimzon Guard made his way over to the bed, throwing the captured man on it. The red-head growled, hues slanted.

"You won't be popular if you keep growling like that..." The KG muttered, smirking. He just watched the man, waiting for the other to set him on fire or something, with that glare...

During the run, the red-head noticed they were headed toward the palace in the center of the metal city. He knew the Krimzon Guard operated from the palace, but when they went deeper inside, he started to wonder.

"Who the hell are you?" He finally managed, as he sat there, staring at him.

"Jak or Mar. Whichever you want." The blonde responded, as he started to pull off the red Krimzon Guard armor. It clanked, breaking the minute slience.

"You're the ruler's son?" He asked, shocked. Yes, shocked. "Why the hell are you in the Krimzon Guard if you are the ruler's son?"

"It's boring here..." Shrugging slightly, he moved to pull more of the armor off. Why did this man not make any sense at all? "Who are you, anyway?" Jak asked, looking over to the red-head that rested on his bed, arching a brow.

Now... He didn't like giving out his name. Names could lead people back to him. He never told his clients his name, even. But... He was trying to put on an act, and if he withheld his name, it would be suspicious. "Why do you care?" With a snort, he crossed his arms over his chest, looking away.

"I'm not letting you out of here, until you tell me your name." The look in his eyes... Showed he wasn't kidding.

"Sonofvabi-" He cut off, sighing in a defeated tone. Well... He wasn't impossible to deal with. He started to wonder if the Krimzon Guard was proud of himself. "Torn." He responded flatly, still not looking to him.

Jak smirked. He really didn't expect to get the red-head's name. "Torn, huh?" He questioned, as if contemplating the name's meaning deeply.

"Moron." Torn hissed, before moving to slide off the bed, hitting the armor on the ground. "I'm outta here." With that, he started for the door, hitting more armor along the way.

Although... He never exactly expected the other to stop him. He moved faster without the armor, standing infront of the door, and killing the retreat.

"What the hell do you want, you stupid assh-" being grabed, he lost his train of thought, looking to the other, the anger that had been pulsing through him started to die down. Why did this man bring out such an odd emotion from him?

No words were exchanged between the two, as they watched each other, a ping of sexual tension evident in the air. The red-head just might get what he wanted...

Neither stood down though, two men before each other, completely different. One a whore, who owed a great debt. The other... A Krimzon Guard and the ruler's son. What a messed up world. Under normal circumstances, they would never have met. The meeting was pure coincidence, wasn't it? Torn was sure of it. After this... He would never see Jak again. Why not take chances? He knew what the other wanted...

Without warning, lips met in a hot, lusty kiss, the red-head moving onto the other. The world seemed to spin, thoughts and feelings getting lost in a vortex of desire and need.

It all seemed to move in slow-motion, even though it all happened so quick. It was just how the brain precieved the situation.

He was dominated, completely. In the kiss, the other had won the battle, the Krimzon Guard's fingers becoming entangled in the long, red hair before letting it down. It cascaded down Torn's back, the kiss broken before eyes met. The red-head was basically moved back onto the bed, and shoved down.

Somethings were like a blur, others clear like glass. Things were jumping around... Mind getting lost in the intoxicating feelings that slowly took over the reason and rational logic.

On the bed, nearly getting pinned against it, Torn looked up to the man above him, blue hues slightly glazed over. Yeah, he wasn't thinking, all thoughts null and void, it was empty, but there was a voice...

Feeling the hot digits against his flesh under his shirt, the red-head shivered slightly. Long, red hair spralled out around him, almost in a radiating motion. Some of it hung off the edge of the bed, the rest resided around him. The feelings mixed...

Most of the moment was lost... Naked, heat, blood, sweat, pleasure, pain... Did they really have sex? Torn couldn't recollect... But he felt the effects the following morning. Everything was settled, silent, and still.

The sun came though the windows that were cut into the walls, though it was not strong or hot. The sun was just rising, as the ice blue pools opened._ 'Where am I...?' _He thought for a moment, before the events that he could remember of last night hit him. But wait... Wasn't he supposed to have gone somewhere last night? His owner told him not to be late or to miss it.

That rememberance hit him hard. He hated his owner... But now he was in trouble. Big trouble. Oh... He was fucked... Very much so...


End file.
